


Happiness Is...

by VivaLaSQ18



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, like too much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5573086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivaLaSQ18/pseuds/VivaLaSQ18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happiness can stem from many things. This story is a look into the growing relationship between Emma and Regina via happy memories associated with the 5 main senses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Touch

**Author's Note:**

> So here's the whole "I don't own any of these characters" business. There is no Robin/Hook situation in this stories existence. It just isn't something I want to deal with. Also, as a heads up I don't know about continuing this but it came to mind and it's been edited via phone so I apologize ahead of time! Big hugs!

When you think back on your life, the memories that usually flood your thoughts are the happy ones. The times you cherish. The experiences that made you feel alive. The people who made you feel loved. But you see.. that's the thing about happiness. It's not always the same. There is not always a rhyme or reason to your smile every day. There is no secret combination to unlock. Happiness comes in all shapes and sizes, all types and forms. It surrounds all the senses. Happy memories arise from touching and tasting and smelling. But there's another thing about happiness that a lot of people don't consider. Not everyone experiences happiness enough to be able to recognize it when they have it. They can become so immune to happiness that it doesn't occur to them that they could ever be truly happy. When you live your life expecting to be let down, happiness can be hard to comprehend. When life has treated you the way it's treated Regina Mills, happiness isn't something you learn to expect. 

Touch

There was a time when no one would dare touch Regina Mills. Being the Evil Queen prepared Regina for a life where touch was non essential. Touch can harm and scar, so there was no reason to give it much of a passing thought. When Henry came into her life, touch began to take on a different meaning. Pleasant touches happened frequently. Most were small but significant. A quick hug before school or a comforting squeeze in the middle of the night after a bad dream were equally as important to her. The feel of her son in her arms, from infancy to present, had began morphing her perception of touch.

Unlike with Henry, touch with Emma Swan had progressed so subtly that she hadn't even given it much thought. There were small brushes of hands when exchanging items. Knees that touched when sitting on the same side of the booth at Granny's during family dinners. More recently she had noticed the comforting hand that would fall on her shoulder or link with her own when she was feeling troubled. She noticed the bump of a shoulder against hers in joke when they bantered back and forth. The feel of Emma's magic when their lessons went awry. Then there was the occasional surprise hug from behind when Emma was feeling particularly playful and wanted to catch her off guard. During winter, there was the force of a snowball hitting her in the arm and the icy feeling of the snow touching her hands as she made a snowball in retaliation.

It was a week before Christmas when she finally realized that Emma's touch played a large role in her happiness. It was innocent but meaningful. They had agreed to wrap all of Henry's gifts together. The result was the two women sitting on the floor of her den in a sea of wrapping paper and supplies. The area around them was an absolute mess. Scraps of paper and discarded ribbon were thrown across her rug and furniture. When it was all done, they remained opposite each other on the floor with their toes barely touching and a glass of wine in their hands. They simply sat and coexisted in a comfortable silence for many moments before it happened.

A small giggle was the noise that drew Regina from her thoughts. She imagined that Emma was busy looking at something on her iPhone so she originally ignored the sound. After a few minutes, the giggle grew stronger and demanded her attention. She finally looked up to find Emma covering her mouth to hold back her laughter while looking strangely at her hair. Running her fingers through it seemed to do nothing to stifle Emma's laughter. She finally let out a huff of disapproval which spurred Emma into action. The gentle caress across her scalp sent a shiver through her body and caused a smile to grace her lips. The touch produced an equally exuberant smile to light up Emma's face while her hand held the offending piece of ribbon that she had worked loose from brown locks. 

That moment was the changing moment for Regina. Thinking back at the other memories she had shared with the woman sitting across from her, she was struck with how easily it had all changed for her. Touch was no longer something she viewed as a bad thing, something to be avoided. Not when there are people like Emma Swan in the world who provided her with memories that she never wanted to forget.


	2. Smell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter of memories come from the sense of smell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to anyone reading. You are wonderful.

There were nights, while chasing sleep, that Regina would lay awake for hours simply thinking, replaying events over and over in her head. The night that followed her gift wrapping experience with Emma was one of those nights. The happy thoughts of that evening didn’t make sleep come any easier for Regina, in fact they seemed to make things worse. She knew there were far worse fates than being kept awake by happy memories, but the continual tossing and turning was frustrating regardless. This close to Christmas, her mansion was fully decked with the sights and smells of the holidays. There were constant lingering smells of baked goods floating around the first floor. The subtle but ever present smell of freshly fallen snow that made itself known with every opening of the front door. And of course the group of misfits she now reluctantly called her family brought along their own set of smells and perfumes. It was as though just a hint of one of these smells could bring back all of the other memories while she laid in bed. As much as touch had always invoked troubled memories for Regina, smell had typically brought forth relatively happy ones.

Unlike some of her childhood memories, those involving scents seemed to be some of the brightest. As a small child she would often sneak out at night to experience some of her favorite smells. The faint aroma while walking through a field of blooming flowers. The unpleasant surprise, followed by a sneeze that was the result of sniffing a particularly pollenated bud. There was the fresh, crisp smell of the night air as she was riding her horse. Then there was her horse itself. Much like a close family member, the smell of her prized horse was one that she would never forget. Even the unpleasant smells that accompanied her pet were associated with happy memories. Later in her life, she was able to once again experience this odd affinity for likely offensive smells. Having Henry brought many gross, yet all too familiar smells back into her life. Of course there were the much more pleasant smells that accompanied having a child. There were also the new ones. Regina had never smelled such weird concoctions. Specifically the smell of playdough was both intriguing and disturbing all at the same time. But now many years later, there were many more people in her life who had a part in bringing new memories to life.

Perfume and cologne are not the only influence on what a person might smell like on any given day. Body chemistry plays its part and on occasion it can mix with someones chosen fragrance to create a unique scent. There are other choices like shampoo and deodorant that give off smells but aren’t what most people prefer. With her new addition, Snow frequently smelled of baby powder and a hint of floral perfume. Charming seemed to want to project his “perfect” image of masculinity. The musky smell of the outdoors seemed to enter the room minutes before it’s owner did. Her son had his own unique scent. He was old enough to desperately need deodorant, but subtle enough to not go overboard. He was not yet involved enough with young girls to beg for cologne. His age was in between wanting to rough house with friends, but not wanting to ruin the expensive clothes he requested Regina buy him. This meant less offensive mud smells and an increase in the soft scent of laundry detergent. Yes, Henry came to her mind when she smelled a whole array of fragrances but no one flooded her mind more often lately than one blonde Sheriff.

Emma herself was like a breath of fresh air for Regina. She often smelled of food. Bearclaws, coffee, and french toast were frequent offenders in the morning. During her almost daily stops into Regina’s office at lunch time, she often smelled of sweat while she ranted about the latest embarrassing task she was forced to perform. The occasional scent of leather from her jacket could be picked out as her arms flailed wildly during her story telling. In the evenings, if Regina was lucky enough to see her, Emma would often come over straight out of the shower. She would smell clean and just a little soapy. She didn’t seem to use any product with an overwhelming fragrance and that was possibly Regina’s favorite fact. For the smell she most commonly remembered about Emma was 100% her own. It wasn’t manufactured. It wasn’t a remanent of the hot coco with cinnamon she would often request. It wasn’t an attempt to impress anyone, male or female. It was uniquely Emma. Regina was without a doubt confident that even blindfolded she would be able to identify that smell.

It was a night a few weeks prior that introduced a new scent that Regina would begin to associate with her son’s other mother. One of Henry’s main holiday wishes was that the three of them spent as much time together as possible. This included going to pick out a Christmas tree. It was something that they did every year, yet this time would be different. Emma had never picked out a real tree. She had been lucky enough to have a small table top sized fake tree a few years while she lived in New York alone. There were the trees that some of the houses she had stayed at would put up, but those never felt like her own. This year was going to be different for all of them. They were bundled up and an hour into their search when Regina realized that Emma had wandered away from them. After a few minutes of searching, they found the blonde. That is another memory that Regina will never forget. There, in the middle of a Christmas tree farm with snow falling around her and the smell of pine hanging in the air, was Emma Swan staring up in wonder at the perfect Christmas tree. The smile on her face continued from the moment she agreed to purchase that specific tree to the evening they had finished decorating it. The exuberant smile had returned every other time Emma crossed paths with the pine since that day.

It was in that moment, laying in bed, that Regina knew that she would forever associate the smell of fresh pine with the bright and beautiful smile of Emma Swan. It was a scent that many people disliked and very few preferred, but to her it had become sacred. Because just like with her son, if there was ever any way that she could be the reason behind a smile that wonderful, she would make it happen as often as possible.


	3. Sight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to anyone who is still reading. I feel compelled to finish this fic so I can promise all 5 will get completed. Also, I hope that no one cares that this all happens in December/ Christmas time. It just seemed like a good time frame! Big hugs!

When Christmas Eve rolled around, Henry could hardly control his excitement. There were presents wrapped under the tree and his favorite holiday movies were being played on repeat on TV. He had always loved Christmas. Even when he still viewed his mother as the Evil Queen, Christmas time was different. His mother acted differently during the holiday and he looked back on those moments fondly. This year would also be different. His two mothers had been getting along extremely well. Regina seemed calmer when the blonde was around. Emma, for her part, appeared to have a smile permanently plastered on her face when she was around Regina. Henry recognized these changes and used this change of pace to his advantage. This year almost every wish he made was granted. That didn’t mean that he was interested in getting even more presents. He had always been spoiled in that regard. Instead, he had been requesting various family activities during the month of December. So far he had managed to get Emma and Regina to agree to picking out the Christmas tree, attending the downtown light ceremony, and even a full family dinner with Snow and Charming. Someone in town decided to open an ice skating rink for the first time in history and he was saving that outting for sometime between Christmas and the New Year. At this rate, there was almost no way that they would turn him down. Christmas Eve itself was another victory for Henry in regard to his mothers. He imagined getting some kickback when asking if Emma could stay over at the mansion so she could be there for Christmas morning. Surprisingly enough, both agreed without a moments hesitation. Apparently it was something that both of them considered long before he asked. So after an evening on the couch watching movies with his moms, Henry sent himself to bed and left the two laughing at ‘A Christmas Story’ for the 2nd time that night.

Regina Mills did in fact have a soft spot for Christmas time. Similarly to Henry, she had always looked forward to the times when they were together without any of the hostility or evil monikers. She had wanted Emma to stay the night of Christmas Eve for most of the month of December but couldn’t seem to find a way to bring it up. If she was being completely honest with herself, there was a part of her that wanted her to stay for selfish reasons. It wasn’t just that Emma got to see Henry on Christmas morning. Regina knew deep down that she too wanted to see the blonde on the holiday. She wanted Emma to feel like she belonged with them. More and more Regina had begun seeing the three of them as a family unit. She had developed such a wonderful friendship with Emma. Of course, that’s not the extent of the relationship she would truly like to have with the woman, but she would take what she was given. So there they were, sitting on the couch the night before the holiday watching a marathon of the same movie over and over again. Emma had been horrified to find out that Regina had never seen ‘A Christmas Story’ before and insisted that they watch it before bed. One time turned into two and one glass of wine turned into two as well. Laughing and joking at the movie flowed easily between them. Somewhere in the middle of the second viewing, Regina had stopped watching the movie and started watching Emma. Her facial expressions were adorable. She exuded the excitement of a child while watching the film. Her eyes were lit up. Her arm was clutching her stomach in laughter when a particularly funny scene was on. Her mouth moved forming silent words as she recited the lines to all of her favorite parts. It was all so very entertaining to Regina. She found herself watching Emma’s reactions more and more over the last few months. It quickly became one of her favorite things to do and she stored each and every Emma responsive expression in her memories so she would never forget.

Regina’s catalog of Emma expressions had been growing quite rapidly recently. She could almost recount every single smile that she had witnessed in that time frame. The night they had picked out the Christmas tree together was certainly one of her favorites. If she closed her eyes she could very easily picture Emma standing in wonder in front of their tree. Their following trip to the town square light ceremony brought back another visual that she held dear to her heart. She would never tire of the genuine excitement that Emma expressed during those times. There was the look of shock and joy when Regina agreed to have dinner with Emma and her parents one night a few weeks prior. It wasn’t something she was thrilled about doing, but the look she got in return was just another in the long list of treasured memories she would hold on to. Then there was the most memorable sight of the month. When Henry had asked her if Emma could stay over on Christmas Eve, he was prepared for a fight. Her too quick response had shocked him but he didn’t wait a second before he was inviting his blonde mother over to discuss the matter. When Emma had been asked over dinner that night, she showed a rare emotion that Regina was positive not many others had the privilege of ever seeing. She instantly accepted and met Regina’s warm smile with one of her own. Her eyes were filled with unshed tears. Her lips slightly quivering. But even through the tears you could tell she was happy. It was one of the most special sights that Regina would log in her memory. And she thought of that moment as she glanced over at Emma sitting on her couch on the very night that had made her so happy.

After the second round of the movie was over, Regina and Emma carried the rest of Henry’s presents down and put them under the tree. They had spent the evening in their pajamas and the differences between the two women’s choices were night and day. Regina wore her standard matching pajama set. They were about as festive as Regina could manage and still feel comfortable. The pants were a rich ruby red flannel and they were paired with a matching colored long sleeve thermal shirt. Emma on the other hand was fully in the festive mood. She had donned a patterned one piece outfit that was complete with fluffy cuffs and a hood. It was absolutely ridiculous for an adult, yet Regina couldn’t take her eyes off of Emma. She was precious. Her enthusiasm while setting out Henry’s presents warmed her heart. It hadn’t occurred to Regina how late it had gotten in the midst of all the evenings activities but she was still sad to part ways with the blonde.The guest room was perpetually stocked in case they had a visitor, not that there had been many in the past. The giant sized bed and comfy sheets were a dream come true for Emma and she was more than happy to stay in the Mayor’s place. She fell asleep quicker than she could have hoped for.

After about an hour of not being able to sleep, Regina got out of bed to get a drink of water. She promptly peeked her head into Henry’s room out of habit. Without giving it much thought she repeated the process to Emma who was in the room across the hall. A peek inside caused Regina’s heart to skip a beat. Light hair was flowing across her pillow. The moonlight was peaking through the slightly opened curtains and illuminated her face. A small smile was gracing her lips in her sleep. She looked so peaceful. She looked like an angel. She was an angel, at least to Regina. After a lifetime of fighting her demons, Regina had found some calming salvation in the sight of Emma Swan’s smile. It was something she would never forget. It was something that always made her happy.


	4. Hearing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 4th sense in the story telling is hearing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to wait for this chapter but an incredibly sweet comment gave me the motivation to get it done. Thanks again to anyone reading!

It was the sound of footsteps failing to tiptoe down the hall and hushed whispers that woke Regina on Christmas morning. She was quick to notice that there was more than one set of feet hitting her floor. Peeking an eye open to check the time on her alarm clock, she was unsurprised to see the time showing was 5:30 a.m. Henry had always been an early riser on Christmas morning. It did, however, shock her that the owner of the second set of footsteps was awake at this hour. She kept quiet and listened for whatever the pair was planning to do. She didn’t have to wait long. There was the slight creak of her bedroom door. A less than stifled giggle followed. The shuffle of feet gave her the impression that someone had been shoved forward, as though neither of them wanted to be the one to wake her up. Remaining still and silent, Regina awaited her son’s demands that she wake up and join them. The quiet, yet excited, voice that she heard first brought to life a whole new rush of feelings. It was Emma who first made the attempt to wake her up. She sounded so happy that Regina was almost afraid to turn over and face her. The emotions that the Christmas greeting from Emma evoked in Regina wasn’t something she wanted to have to deal with that early in the morning, but she held herself together and greeted two of the most important people in her life. Having those two people with her on Christmas morning and being awoken like this was was something that Regina didn’t want to give up. She couldn’t help but imagine what it would be like to experience every holiday the same way, if not more. So she started her day with the beautiful sound of ‘ _Merry Christmas Regina_ ’ replaying in her head in the sound of Emma Swan’s voice.

After the three of them headed downstairs, their first stop was the kitchen. It was sort of a tradition in their household that Regina would make Henry hot chocolate and herself coffee on Christmas morning. She was always insistent that she would desperately need the caffeine to keep her going throughout the day. Emma was thrilled to partake in the tradition as well, even giving up her beloved hot chocolate for the wiser choice of coffee. Cups in hand, the party moved themselves into the living room to begin the festivities. There are many sounds that accompany a busy Christmas morning. They were all music to Regina’s ears. The sound of wrapping paper tearing. The laughter and announcements of joy when presents are being opened. This year she had two different voices to listen to. She got to hear the back and forth between the blonde and her son as he opened his presents. Even though Emma knew what was inside all of the presents that Henry was opening, her reactions and enthusiasm for each and every one was as though she herself was opening them and seeing them for the first time. Henry cheered and hollered as he opened a particularly exciting present. His joy and laughter warming her heart.

When it came time to give Emma her present, she was increasingly nervous. They hadn’t really discussed giving each other gifts but Regina had decided that she couldn’t pass up the chance to give the blonde something special. It wasn’t often that the opportunity presented itself where she could freely gift Emma something without it being questioned. The box was rectangular in shape and was neatly wrapped with a bow on top. It was opened within seconds. A gasp immediately followed the unwrapping. Inside the box was a pair of aviator style designer sunglasses and an envelope. The envelope was quickly discarded onto the floor and Emma sat in shock staring at its contents. In her hand was the printed out confirmation for a vacation with three paid guests. Emma didn’t know what to say. She sputtered through many words and couldn’t quite make her mouth catch up to her brain. These unintelligible noises were something that Regina couldn’t help but laugh at. It wasn’t unheard of for Emma to be tongue tied, but this was more than that. She seemed stunned. Regina wasn’t sure if this was a good thing or not. She hadn’t heard a full sentence come out of Emma’s mouth since the present had been opened. The noises she was muttering couldn’t exactly be interpreted as either emotion and her face remained blank in shock. Regina gulped audibly. The silence around her was almost deafening.

It was Henry who made the first sound this time. Like Regina, he was eagerly awaiting Emma’s reaction to the gift. He was also intrigued. He didn’t know what his dark haired mother had gifted her. So he asked. It was then that Emma was finally shaken from her shocked daze. She began to laugh loudly. Laugh and smile. It was bright and breathtaking. Her laughter filled the room. When she announced that Regina had booked the three of them a vacation away from town, Henry too began to laugh and cheer. It wasn’t until then that Regina allowed herself the chance to join in on their excitement as they all started talking about how great it would be to have some time away from it all.

There were many other gifts still to be given that day. Emma had gifted Regina a locket with a picture of Henry by their tree inside of it. There were a few small presents that Henry had given his mothers. Both of their gifts were similar, yet tailored to that particular mom. There would be more presents to hand out when the extended members of the family joined them later on. Presents for baby Neal. Presents for a few people in town that they had invited over for dinner as well. But nothing could ruin Regina’s day. She had woken up to the sound of Emma Swan’s sweet voice. She had listened to the joy in her son’s voice as he opened his gifts. But most of all she had been on the receiving end of Emma’s comments after she had opened her present. Those alone were enough to make her feel on top of the world. She would think back on them often. ‘ _Thank you Regina. I always dreamed of going on a vacation with my family and I’m so happy you’re a part of it_.’


	5. Taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last installment of the senses comes from taste

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last sense chapter. I am considering doing an epilogue to kind of finish the whole thing up a little better. So let me know if anyone actually wants to see that! Thanks for reading!

Taste has the overwhelming ability to take you back to a place and time. A memory. There are foods that we think of as comfort foods. When you are sad, you are drawn to one thing. When you are happy, another. Depending on the time of the month, Regina had been known to tear through a cabinet or store in search of chocolate. Emma on the other hand would prefer something salty. Regina had plenty of foods that took her back to her time in the Enchanted Forest. Most of those she could do without ever having again. There were a few dishes that her father would sneak to her that could make Regina smile. Quite the opposite, Emma loved food too much to allow it to harbor much negative emotion. She had plenty of happy memories associated with taste. Those she preferred. Those that got her excited by merely mentioning them. Regina had noticed these things. Just like she had noticed many other things about the blonde. It was therefore very easy to ensure that Emma was as happy and well fed as possible. She invited her over often. She made a variety of things, trying to judge which were a huge hit and which the blonde could do without. Either way, Emma was always exceptionally appreciative when she came over for dinner. There was a deep inhale of the aroma filling the house when she would first walk in. There were also little noises of content as she ate her meal. Sometimes they sounded happy. Sometimes they were close to being obscene. Either way, Regina always felt very proud of herself tor making something that made the Sheriff that happy.

The remainder of the days between Christmas and New Years Eve went by quickly for those in Storybooke. It was a busy time for most. Regina had many loose ends to finish up in the Mayor’s office. She had taken a few extra days off around the holidays so she could spend more time with Henry while he had a break from school. She had to appreciate how nice it was for her son to want to spend time with her again. Henry seemed thrilled to get to involve his mother in all kinds of activities they had never done together before. Granted, there had been an extra person in the mix more recently. Not that Regina minded one bit. Although not as much as Regina, Emma was able to get some extra time off as well. Being Sheriff for a few years gave her the ability to get a few more preferred shifts down at the station. That meant there was plenty of time in the afternoons and evenings for Emma to join the Mills family in their excursions. In just about a week, Henry had managed to take them on the ice skating trip he had been anticipating, sled riding, and had convinced his mothers to have a family New Years Eve party. Staying up to count down to midnight wasn’t something that Henry had ever been allowed to do before, but his brunette mother seemed to have a large soft side this holiday season. That was something he didn’t mind taking advantage of. It was far from malicious so he didn’t see anything wrong with it. He was a little afraid that his winning streak would eventually end. Emma seemed to be his golden ticket when winning over the Mayor on most situations lately and he saw that as a win-win for all of them.

Regina woke up early on the morning of New Years Eve. She had promised Henry homemade pizza for dinner and Regina Mills didn’t cut corners. That meant that she needed to make the pizza dough ahead of time. That meant there was no sleeping in for the busy Mayor. There would be other things to prepare too. Henry was adamant about staying up until midnight and Emma had been invited over as well. That meant two very hungry mouths to feed if they were going to be up that late. She could expect Emma to come over immediately after her shift at the station, likely around 4 o’clock. Honestly she was a little surprised that Emma was planning on spending the evening at the mansion. There was a huge New Years party happening at Granny’s that most of the town would be attending. Emma had mentioned that she would rather have a quiet night in than have to deal with drunken fairy tale characters while she wasn’t on duty. Regina couldn’t care less about the holiday for the most part. It had never been anything special to her. But she would give the day a chance since she had two important people telling her how great the night would be.

Emma was at the mansion before the clock struck 4:15. Pizza was consumed by 6. Dishes washed and dried by 6:30. It didn’t take long for the two large pizzas that they had prepared to be destroyed. Regina was constantly amazed at the amount that Emma and her son could eat in one sitting. Emma seemed thrilled with the food choice. Her slices topped with all of her favorites, regardless of how horrible they were for her. After dinner Henry had insisted that they have a movie marathon to pass the time. There was no arguing when their son picked Harry Potter for probably the hundredth time. Both women knew it was better to just agree with Henry. It saved them all a lot of time in the movie discussion. They simply grabbed their snacks, cider for themselves and popcorn and soda for Henry, and settled in for a long night of wizards.

Henry almost made it to the end of movie number two before he was out like a light. That left Emma and Regina sitting on the couch while he slumbered on the bed of blankets he had created for himself on the floor. As midnight approached, it seemed quite silly to start another movie with Henry asleep, so the two women shut off the TV and talked quietly amongst themselves for the remainder of the time. Emma happened to glance over at the rather large clock that hung on the wall in Regina’s living room and noticed that only two minutes were left in the year. The evening had gone so well. Regina loved every second in Emma’s company but once again the night would soon come to a close and they would part ways for the night. The blonde seemed to be going through some sort of inner struggle herself. She was fidgeting and seemed to be slightly sweaty. She had rubbed her palms against the material of her jeans more than twice in the last minute alone. Regina, for her part, couldn’t figure out what had the Sheriff so out of sorts. That was until Emma began telling the brunette about a custom that is popular in this world that she had been thinking about lately. It was known as good luck to have someone to kiss at midnight. Emma said she couldn’t remember the last time she had had someone she cared about to kiss when the New Year began. It was then, that a still very confused Regina heard the chimes of that large clock alert her to the hour. As she glanced at the clock, she felt a hand fall to her bent leg that sat on the couch. Her eyes followed slowly up from where the hand rested to the face of the woman it belonged to. As their eyes locked, her breath hitched. They were much closer than before. A split second later she experienced a taste so sweet she was sure nothing would ever compare.

There are many tastes that Regina Mills could say she loved. She had always appreciated the finer things in life. The delicacies. New Years Eve would forever have a different meaning for Regina. It was no longer a pointless holiday. It was no longer simply a formality of this new world. It was the maker of the first time she ever tasted the sweet taste of Emma Swan’s lips against her own. And while it would be far from the last time the event occurred, memories had always been very important to Regina and this one happened to be one of the best ones yet.


	6. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end folks! Thank you to anyone who encouraged this along the way! Huge Hugs!!

The funny thing about happiness is that it can turn up in the most unlikely of places. It can take many forms. It can morph and change as time goes on. It can surprise you. It can show up when you least expect it. It can change your life. Regina Mills never expected to find life changing happiness. She had counted her blessings. She had her son. Even when their relationship was strained, he was a source of great happiness for her. She was constantly proud. She had, for the most part, redeemed herself in the eyes of the townspeople. They no longer looked at her as if she didn’t belong. She was often invited to parties and gatherings around town. She had helped most of them personally on some level. Whether it be while protecting the town from some new evil or for something they requested of her as Mayor. The hatchet had been buried with the Charmings. Even if sometimes she still felt the urge to destroy Snow White when she was stuck volunteering for some sickeningly sweet town function. She had her job. Which she had always enjoyed. It was, however, even more satisfying now that the citizens actually wanted her help with things in town. They had finally come around to accept the fact that she did indeed make things better for them. She was an efficient Mayor and she now genuinely cared about each and every issue that arose. Even with an election, Regina remained unanimously the towns choice. Yes, Regina Mills had a lot of reasons to be happy. But there was nothing that could compare to the amount of happiness that she experienced once Emma Swan was fully a part of her life.

Since their New Years kiss, the changes in her life were evident everywhere. Mornings had changed drastically for Regina. Upon waking up, there was the feeling of being wrapped in someone else’s arms. The warmth and the comfort was something she would never take for granted. Emma’s unique scent was easily breathed in as she snuggled into those arms to avoid the morning chill. There was the loving and sleep ridden tone of Emma’s voice as she greeted her in the early morning hours. Even the grumpy noises she heard when the alarm went off too early for Emma’s liking never failed to make her smile. The sight of Emma’s extremely tousled hair was a staple in Regina’s mind. She always had a lopsided sleepy smile in the mornings. All of their kisses were special to Regina, but the morning ones had to be some of her favorites. Morning breath wasn’t enough to deter her from taking advantage of their time together. A few kisses and the occasional nip to the skin started her day off on a bright note without fail. Of course, sometimes those nips turned into more which lead to a whole other form of happiness for Regina. A happiness that she indulged in as much as possible.

Emma had influenced every part of Regina’s day. Their workday lunches had continued to be an almost every day event. Now though, Regina would often pack lunches for the both of them to encourage Emma to eat a little better than fried food. Emma would often sneak in some kind of treat into both of their bags. Regina couldn’t deny that the dark chocolate truffles were a great addition. The scent of their lunches often lingered in her office for a few hours following the meal. That proved to be both good and bad. She didn’t mind much either way. Their lunches brought back lots of memories for Regina. They always had. Often she would catch herself daydreaming about them. A few milestones in their relationship were reached in that very office. It was over lunch one day, while Emma laughed until she cried about something Regina had told her happened earlier in her day, that Emma first let slip that she loved her. After a moment or two of shock, the laughter returned in full force when Emma realized her words had caused Regina to drop her sandwich onto her desk. The laughter eventually died down and the sentiment was returned with enthusiasm. Regina’s warm and fuzzy feeling lingered for the rest of the day and beyond. Unfortunately, so did the smell of the tuna salad that had been in the sandwich she dropped.

Evenings were also transformed. Emma had become a permanent resident in the Mills household. Even the Charmings seemed to be supportive of their relationship and living arrangements. That also meant that there was much more of the Charmings in Regina’s home than before. For the most part, the three person family unit spent a large amount of time together. Dinner was usually spent talking about their days. Regina was sure she was being eaten out of house and home. The beautiful sound of the laughter of her family was enough to make Regina not care about her grocery bill. Henry was getting old enough to want his alone time so they took full advantage of the time he gave them. Before bed, Emma and Regina would often partake in their standard glass of wine or cider to unwind. Sometimes when she was finished with dishes and cleaning up the kitchen, Emma would have disappeared from downstairs. The soft sound of music and the light scent of burning candles would carry Regina up into their bedroom. Emma Swan, ever the secret romantic, would have a bath drawn and be waiting in her robe for Regina to join her. Coincidently, that lead to one of Regina’s favorite sights. A naked Emma. There were many nights that ended with the two of them simply enjoying each others company. It stunned Regina that she could become so accustom to having someone be there for her after not having anyone for so long. It wasn’t something she would ever willingly give up.

Happiness comes from all around. It had taken a long time for happiness to find it’s way to Regina Mills. She had never imagined that she would be so consumed by overwhelming happiness. Emma Swan had brought that to her life. She had given her their son and later herself. She could hardly question the path that had lead her to where she was now. And while there were plenty of things that likely should have been done differently in her life, she didn’t dare wish to change any of it. Yes, happiness was all around Regina. It surrounded her every sense. And the sights, sounds, tastes, touches, and smells would only grow in number from there.


End file.
